Cynthia of Fairy Tail
by Paige McCarthy
Summary: From the perspectives of her friends and peers, Cynthia Heartfilia is a mystery. From her magic to her family, she consistently fascinates and enthrals those around her. Very few know the whole story, yet as the mystery is slowly unravelled, how might her relationship with her sister fare? And what of an old, forgotten engagement contract?
1. Chapter 1

Just before I start, Fairy Tail is not my creation. This magnificent little bundle of magical wonder is all Mashima's and I would have it no other way, seeing as I would be quite likely to destroy it within a single chapter~!

* * *

"Huh?! What do you mean there's only one magic shop in town?!" The blonde cried indignantly, interrogating the elderly shopkeeper.

"Yes... Well, this town has always had more fish buyers than magic buyers." Lucy scowled in irritation. "In fact, less than one tenth of the people in town can use any magic at all. We mostly sell our items to travelling wizards these days."

The blonde wizard huffed, setting her hands on her hips and sulking. "Aww! So this whole trip was a big waste!"

"Speak for yourself, Lucy dear." Another girl strode up to the counter, her long black hair like a curtain of black silk flowing behind her. "Sir, that weapon up there..?" She gestured to the scythe on display, high on the wall. "What magical properties does it have?"

"You have a good eye! Yes, yes... That one in particular can transform into a bracelet. Perhaps related to the shape of its blade being similar to a crescent moon, it has quite a lovely design along the handle of the moon's phases, which also reflects its design as a bracelet. Quite like your own necklace, I see." His beady eyes wandered to her neck, where the sleek black choker rested, its silver crescent moon charm sparkling in the sunlight. They snapped up as his arms rose theatrically and she had to restrain herself from rolling her deep, black eyes. "It also acts as an amplifier of the wielder's magic! Like magic cancelling handcuffs in reverse. A rare property to find in general, let alone in a weapon, and quite a difficult enchantment to perform as well..." He trailed off and her eyes brightened.

"It seems to be you who has a good eye, sir. How did you come across it?" She eyed it as the shopkeeper opened up a step ladder and removed it from its pedestal.

"An old friend found it whilst travelling. He came across an odd island to the south east of here he had never seen before about a decade or so ago. He did not dare to venture too far, but this was on that island. He took it and left; something about that island unnerved him, but he couldn't tell what. The weapon, however, is sound. Would you like to hold it?" He smiled indulgently as her eyes lit up like a child who had been told Christmas was coming early.

"May I..?" He nodded and she stepped forwards, delicately taking it from his grasp. She simply held it for a moment, testing its balance, before slowly and carefully spinning it, eventually striking at imaginary foes in slow motion. "It is very well made. How much would you be willing to take for it?" She twirled it once more before placing it on the counter gently.

"Normally for a weapon such as that, 100,000 Jewels due to the rarity and history. However..." He paused and so did she, halfway through reaching for her purse. "You have shown a love and care for this artefact and it has been in my possession for far too long. I would be willing to part with it for 75 ,000 Jewels, knowing that it is going to someone who would be willing to unravel its mysteries." She smiled softly.

"Thank you, sir. This means a lot to me." He smiled in return.

"I ask but one thing of you." She cocked her head curiously. "Your name." She passed him the notes and claimed her weapon, twisting the dark blue section of wood decorated with a crescent moon halfway up the delicately thin handle (which acted as a trigger for the transformation of the weapon into its more convenient form) and strapping it to her left wrist. "Cynthia, sir. And this is my sister, Lucy." She gestured to the blonde, who had been surveying the shop. He smiled and nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"Excuse me. What I'm looking for is a really powerful gate key!" Lucy requested to the shopkeeper.

"Gates? Those are pretty rare." He searched for a moment before pulling out from the back of a cabinet a silver key in a glass case.

"Ah! A white doggy!" Lucy leaned forwards excitably.

"If you want powerful, that isn't it." The shopkeeper dead panned.

"Who cares! I've been looking for one!" She clasped her hands in front of her as she spoke before whirling around to face the shopkeeper. "How much?"

"20 Grand Jewels." She blanked.

"No, I mean, how much?" He just stared.

"Like I said, 20,000 J." Lucy paused for a moment before wrapping an arm around herself to push her boobs up as she leaned forwards.

"How much do you mean, really?" She emphasised her breasts more. "You wonderful man!"

* * *

Minutes later, Lucy was storming down the street, glaring at anything that passed. "Tsk!" She clenched her jaw. "He would only come down 1,000 J!" She began kicking a random sign outside of a cafe. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1,000 J?!"

The black haired girl chuckled, running her fingers through her straight, mid-thigh length locks to undo a couple of knots. "Now, now, Lucy dear. He was an elderly man, after all. Perhaps his eyesight is not quite what it used to be?" Lucy instantly stilled in her abuse of the rather beaten looking sign, before posing dramatically.

"Hm. Yes, yes, of course. That's the only possible explanation. The poor man couldn't see my beauty properly. My sex appeal is worth far more than 1,000 J." She nodded to herself.

"Indeed, Lucy. To all those who behold it, your 'sex appeal' is priceless." Cynthia deadpanned, internally smirking. Lucy paused again.

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment."

"Take it as you will." The dark haired girl breezed as they resumed walking. A few girls suddenly rushed past, squealing. The sisters shared a curious glance.

"What's going on?" Lucy wondered quietly, until another bunch of excitable girls rushed past in larger numbers this time.

"I can't believe a famous wizard has come to our town!" One girl squealed whilst another shrieked, with equally heart-shaped eyes, "Salamander the fire dragon!"

"Fire dragon?!" Lucy perked up. "Y-You mean someone who can do fire magic beyond what you can find at a magic shop?!" She clapped her hands together. "And he's in this town?!" She immediately rushed towards where the crowd of girls was growing, her sister following dejectedly behind.

"Lucy is so mean." Cynthia groaned, only to be silenced by a glare from her sister.

"Hm... He's really popular." Lucy began to sneak forwards. "Maybe he's really good-looking."

Cynthia wanted to stay behind rather than ogle at some random narcissistic wizard, but Lucy dragged her forwards. As soon as she locked eyes with the man, she felt a stirring within her magic which caused her to glare at him and zone in on the girls surrounding the wizard, all of which were losing their minds over a guy who wasn't even all that great to look at. She locked her magic onto the man and just as she was about to intervene (having had enough of watching Lucy as she started to tilt forwards with hearts in her eyes) a pink, spiky haired man and a cat burst through the crowd.

"Igneel!" He cried, staring hopefully at the apparently famous wizard before his face went blank and he asked, "Who are you?"

The man seemed shocked for a moment until he managed to gather his composure, resting a hand on his square-like chin. "If I said Salamander... Would that ring any bells with you?" Before he even finished his theatrics, the pink haired man had already begun to walk away, sighing heavily. A group of girls swooped and attacked him before the obnoxious 'celebrity' called them off. "Now, now! I think that will be quite enough. It isn't as if he meant to insult me."

The girls all began to croon over 'what a nice guy' he was, but Cynthia saw Lucy stiffen instead. The elder sister smirked slightly. Cottoned on, had she?

The guy whipped out a plaque from nowhere and began to sign it. "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag about it to your little friends." The girls began to squeal again but the pink haired man's rejection was simple and almost childish.

"Don't want it." Cynthia smirked more at that, until the girls closed in again, throwing him out of the circle. Her face fell as she glared once more before shutting off the man's magic.

"Ladies, my appreciation for your enthusiasm holds no bounds. But I must see to some business at the harbour. Forgive me." He clicked his fingers, but nothing happened. He stared at his hand in disbelief. He tried again, clicking his fingers. And again.

She finally smirked and released her hold over him, placing a permanent block on his secondary magics and restraining his magic container. He tried again, more desperately this time, and his eyes widened as he began to sweat almost as soon as the fire propped up around him. The girls didn't seem to notice a thing, but he was shaken.

"There will be a party tonight on my yacht." His confident smirk returned, but wavered as he struggled to keep himself in the air with his magic. "Of course, all of you must attend." He zoomed away whilst the girls all squealed that they'd be there.

The sisters shared a disgusted glance and walked over to the pink haired man.

"What's that guy's damage?" They heard him utter and Lucy took it upon herself to reply to gain his attention.

"He really is a piece of work, huh?" He and the cat turned to them curiously. "Thanks for what you did!"

Lucy invited them to a restaurant nearby as thanks whilst Cynthia was focused on the cat. It was walking. On two legs. And the pink haired guy wasn't even batting an eyelash.

* * *

Lucy soon regretted her decision. They had ordered more food than what would have been healthy for ten people, let alone three people and a cat.

"Fanks for da food!" The pink haired man declared as he shoved as much food into his mouth as physically possible-if more.

"Yup, yup!" The cat nodded with a fish hanging out its mouth. Cynthia's mind lagged.

"You're a cat. And you're talking. And walking on two legs. Have I finally gone around the bend? I understand that Lucy always used to tell me that I may have been a tad off my rocker, but this is pushing it a little bit." They ignored her in favour of eating.

"Ah ha ha! So your names are Natsu and Happy? Okay, okay! Just take it easy on the food, okay? You're getting it all over me. You're ruining an expensive make over!" She sweat dropped. "That Salamander guy is using a type of magic called a 'charm'. This spell sways peoples' hearts in the wizard's favour. They outlawed that kind of magic years ago. Anybody who's use tricks like that to get girls can't be trusted. But when you came charging in, you broke the charm on me."

"Dat maigs zense." He replied to her explanation.

"I know I may not look like just a girl, but I'm more or less a wizard. Myself."

"Reawy?" He replied distractedly.

"It isn't like I'm in a guild or anything though. Oh! A guild is... a building where wizards gather and confer. The guild acts as a mediator when it comes to wizards' jobs and information. They say any wizard who isn't in a guild isn't a true wizard."

"Which is ridiculous. Independent wizards are perfectly capable of utilising their magic in a productive manner." Cynthia huffed, her red coated lips forming an irritated pout.

"Yes, yes, Thia, we know you're a great all powerful wizard and everything, but that isn't the point!"

"Mmfgl." Natsu responded and Lucy suddenly invaded his personal space excitedly. He didn't seem to mind, though, simply continuing to eat more than an average person could eat in days.

"Listen! Listen! There are guilds all over the world! But the most popular guilds...are the hardest to get into!" She nodded to herself in a self satisfied manner before pausing in her erratic hand movements to clasp them together hopefully. "There's one I want to get into! It's a place where really incredible wizards gather! Oh, what'll I do? I want to get in, but I'm sure they'll be so strict."

"Ub..." They just stared at her blankly.

"But I'll get into that guild no matter what! There are lots of big paying jobs you can get there!"

"Y-You fink tho?"

"She talks a lot." The cat sweat dropped and Cynthia smirked.

"I like you." They exchanged conspiratorial smiles before Lucy spoke up again.

"By the way, you seemed to be looking for someone." She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Aye. Igneel." The cat chirped.

"We heard that there was a Salamander in this town... So we came, but it turned out to be someone else." Natsu sighed, finally slowing down on the food just enough to talk. Then again, the amount of food on the table had thinned out considerably.

"We could tell he wasn't a real Salamander just by looking." Happy turned to Natsu, nodding.

"I was sure it would be Igneel." He groaned.

"See he isn't a real Salamander just by looking? What do you mean? He was just a man..." She sweat dropped, worried about what kind of nutters she had picked up.

"Hm? We're not looking for a man." He paused. "Igneel is a real dragon."

Cynthia gasped, holding a hand up to lay delicately against her mouth, which was in a perfect 'o' shape. Lucy's reaction was far less ladylike. She curled up with her feet on the seat, pressing as far into the bench as she could as she freaked out, shocked into silence with her eyes wide and jaw dropped in the most exaggerated way before she screeched, "There's no way you'd find a dragon in a human town!" They were shocked, dumbfounded even. "And quit making faces like you never thought of that!" She sighed before standing, placing the notes on the table before turning to leave, Cynthia following. "I have to go now. Take your time and finish your lunch."

They stared at her in awe for a moment before tears began streaming down their faces. Lucy twitched and reeled back in shock as they fell to the ground and began to bow to Lucy, thanking her for the food.

"Kyaa! Stop that! You're embarrassing us!" She glanced at Cynthia. "Help me already!"

"It's just you they're embarrassing, sister dear. I'm fine and dandy over here." She gestured to the wall she was leaning against, her black silk skirt riding up her thigh as she raised her leg to rest her black high heeled ankle boot and black tights clad foot against the wall. "Im just glad I'm ready for the funeral when you die of embarrassment." She smirked, adjusting the thick arm strap of her tight fitting off the shoulder black top-which was tucked into her skirt-as she emphasised how her entire outfit was black; her wardrobe seemed to regularly contrast against Lucy's, especially when she wore things like the blue and white ensemble she had donned that morning. Lucy glared at her sister.

"I-It's okay. You did save me back then. We'll call it even, okay?" She politely attempted to placate them.

"But we didn't do it intending to save anyone." Natsu murmured.

"Aye! We're in your debt." The cat followed up on their insistence on paying their debt.

"Besides, much longer and I would have intervened." They deflated even more.

"I got it!" He whipped out the Salamander signature and offered it to Lucy. "You can have this!"

She slapped it out of his hand. "I don't want it!"

* * *

Lucy sat down on a bench after purchasing a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly, opening it up to begin reading about Fairy Tail's antics.

"Lucy dear, I'm going to have to head off now. I have to meet with the finance manager over conference call in half an hour. I'll be quite a while, a few hours or so." Cynthia handed the blonde a communications lacrima after she put her magazine down. "Use this to contact me if there's an emergency. I'll have to head down to the Hargeon train station last to check the progress of a project of mine, so I'll call you when I'm done there." She smiled at her sister.

"Okay! I'll see you soon, then?" Lucy chirped, stowing the lacrima away.

"Yes. See you later, Lucy dear." She waved to her sister before turning and walking away, pulling on a formal knee length black coat, the wool texture scratching her hands as she pulled it on. She smoothed the lapels down and buttoned up the double breasted front down to where it ended at her hips as she headed to her first appointment.

* * *

Six hours later, the sun had set long ago and Cynthia was exhausted. She glanced at her thin, silver watch and was shocked to see that it was almost eleven o'clock. Turning away from the train station, she took a seat on a nearby bench to rest her feet, pulling out her communications lacrima.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She declared, pouring a small amount of magic into the ball in her hand. Lucy's face soon appeared.

"Cynthia! Hello! I'm sorry... Erm... I'm actually at the train station, Natsu blew up half of the harbour and now we're heading to Magnolia. Guess what?! Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Cynthia gasped. "I know! He even beat up that fake Salamander guy for pretending to be a member of Fairy Tail as well, it was so cool! Anyway, he's taking me to Magnolia to see if I can join Fairy Tail! I can't wait!" Lucy's eyes were bright and shining, despite the limited light, and Cynthia's own eyes softened.

"I'm at the train station already. Would you mind if I accompanied you?" Lucy's smile widened at her sister's words.

"That would be great! Hurry though, we're between platforms nine and ten and the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock!" Cynthia nodded.

"I'll be in a moment. Wait for me on the platform." Lucy nodded back and Cynthia smirked as she cut the connection. She gathered up her long hair and twirled it around her hand, drawing an elegant silver pin out of her pocket and using it to hold her sleek black hair into one big twist. Her arms fell and she began to sprint back to the train station. She bought her ticket and rushed through the fortunately thin crowds to reach the space between platforms nine and ten. She checked her watch as she went. She smirked as she began to sneak up on her sister. "Boo!" She cried, chuckling as Lucy screamed. Her expression was smug as she checked her watch again and saw that she had two minutes spare.

"Cynthia! Don't do that!" She calmed slightly, turning towards the scarlet train. "Come on, let's just get on the train, before it leaves without us." Natsu groaned as he turned to Cynthia.

"I wish you took longer to get here... ugh." She smirked.

"Bad with transportation?" She guessed as he turned green at the thought of stepping onto the train. He nodded solemnly. "I may be able to help. Come on, I've booked us a private compartment in first class. I prefer being able to stretch out a bit on long journeys. Besides, with the delays and diversions on the tracks due to a mishap earlier today in which a wizard accidentally destroyed part of the main route, we shall have to go the long way around, heading north-west before turning almost back the way we came to head east to Magnolia." Lucy nodded as they boarded whilst Natsu had tears pouring down his face at the thought of all those hours on the train. Happy was sleeping like the dead in his arms, but immediately woke at Natsu's rather pitiful display.

"Natsu... You're crying's really loud..." Natsu just started to sulk instead.

Eventually, they took their seats in the plush and spacious first class compartment and the train started to move soon after. Natsu immediately keeled over in his seat by the window and Cynthia smirked from her own seat opposite him. After a minute or so of endless moaning and groaning, she decided to be merciful.

"Apollo. Come forth and aid me." Immediately, she was enveloped in a flash of sunlight-which was noticeably out of place in the dim cabin-and once it faded, she was sat facing away from the window on a young man's lap. He was around her age, if a bit older, as had sent a flirtatious wink her way when she turned her head to look at him.

"My dearest Lady!" He cried dramatically and claimed her left hand to kiss the back of it. "How may I be of assistance? It has been far too long since you last called for me! If there is no fight then perhaps," He gasped audibly, "have you finally decided to accept my offer of a date with the best looking spirit out there? Of course, my magnificence pales in contrast to your radiant beauty on this fine evening. In fact, I think I'll make arrangements for an evening date at a five star rooftop restaurant with a wonderful view of the heavens so I may view you in the silvery glow of the moon in honour of which you where named! Oh, I can picture the sight now! And then I'd-" She raised a hand.

"I apologise, but I have no intention of accepting your gracious offer at this moment of time. I do, however, require your assistance in another of your areas of expertise. Healing, in fact. A friend of ours, Natsu, who we will be travelling with for quite a few hours, is prone to a rather severe case of motion sickness. Would you please solve this little issue, if possible?" She gestured to the pink haired man, who had somehow managed to find his way onto the floor of the compartment.

"Of course! But for a more long term fix, you would need to speak with Hermes, with him being the Olympian of Travellers. He could simply give him his blessing with transportation and it would be a week at a time before the spell would have to be repeated. Of course, during that time, your friend wouldn't get motion sick at all. Whilst I would prefer that you come to me to solve every single one of your most heinous or even petty concerns, I only seek to serve my Lady in the best possible way." Lucy was astonished and Cynthia simply nodded, disregarding the latter half of his speech.

"Will you be able to heal him until then?" He nodded.

"But as soon as he leaves the train, he will be susceptible to motion sickness again."

"Go ahead. I shall call for Hermes at a later date." Apollo raised a hand and a ray of sunlight streamed from it, which faded into a warm, green light. After a few moments, Natsu slowly raised his head. Amazed, he tentatively rose to his feet on trembling legs. Soon enough, the light faded and Apollo lowered his arm. Natsu stood still in complete awe, before smiling widely.

"I'M ALIVE!" He roared. Flames spilt from his mouth as he cackled and they all laughed at his antics. "Did the train stop or something?" He asked curiously.

"No. Apollo if one of my spirits. He is especially skilled in healing magic and was able to cure you of motion sickness for the remainder of the journey. " Natsu's jaw dropped.

"I'M CURED?!" His face slowly morphed into an expression of pure elation. "WHOOOOP! HAPPY, I'M CURED! I'M ON A TRAIN, AND IT'S MOVING, AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M DYING!" Happy was still awake from earlier and had been watching on in amusement.

"AYE!" He responded, smiling widely. "Wanna ride a roller coaster?" He asked innocently, but Natsu quickly turned green, despite revelling in his recent miracle.

"Please no..." He groaned. They laughed again at his misery at the very thought of a roller coaster.

"Apollo, I am going to go to sleep for a while before we arrive in Magnolia. Would you please return to Olympus?" He smirked.

"Only because my Lady requested it so politely! Call me soon for that date, okay? Or else I'll just show up anyway and drag you with me~!" He stood, placing her gently on the seat before he bowed at the waist and blew her a kiss accompanied by another wink. He then disappeared in a burst of sunlight and Cynthia chuckled slightly, smiling softly at his antics.

"We should all try and sleep. It is late after all" She checked her watch. "11:30." She took off her coat and curled up on the bench with it wrapped around her like a blanket. A muffled 'Goodnight' reached through and Lucy chuckled before turning off the already dim lights.

"Night, Cynthia, Natsu, Happy." She also curled up after pulling a small blanket from her luggage.

Natsu smiled at the both of them, watching as they curled up against each other in a mirror image as they formed the exact same position. He laid down on his back with Happy cuddled into his side, his face buried in his scarf as he thought of Igneel before eventually drifting off into the most comfortable sleep he had ever experienced on a train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy suddenly paused mid-step, staring up at the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Wow! It sure is big!" It had three tiers and a dome at the very top; the large, leaf-shaped doors were wide open, giving a full display of the amicable atmosphere inside.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy piped up. They entered slowly. At least, until Natsu charged forwards.

"I'm back!" He screamed. A white-haired beauty welcomed them back before a buck-toothed man started laughing about Natsu having destroyed half of the harbour. His laughter was cut off quite suddenly as Natsu continued to charge forwards and planted a flying kick to his face. "You creep! That info you told us on Salamander was all lies!" The buck-toothed man went flying backwards and crashed into a table, which was immediately destroyed. A brawl quickly broke out as someone's dinner had been crushed in the impact and Natsu happily dived into the heart of the fight, throwing people out of the plume of dust left, right and centre.

"There it is. The minute Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!" The white-haired lady piped up, laughing good-naturedly. A man with a strange haircut stood shocked behind her, his cigarette dangling out of his hand precariously.

"It's falling apart already!" He screamed at her, but she took no notice of him.

The fight raged on around the sisters and Cynthia chuckled as Happy began to dive bomb Natsu's opponents from the air. "I'm really here in Fairy Tail, huh?" She felt a sharp pain in her left arm and yelped, looking up at her sister only to find her with an almost evil minuscule smirk on her face.

"I thought you may have fallen into the train of thought that you are simply dreaming. I, being the kind and caring big sister that I most undoubtedly am, decided to reassure you that whilst you may have daydreamed about Fairy Tail a truly worrying amount, you are indeed awake. Was that not ever so generous of me?" Lucy scowled at her sister and was about to retaliate, but was interrupted when a dark haired man appeared on her other side.

"You say Natsu is back?!" Lucy squealed and began to edge away from him to cling to her blushing and scandalised sister. "You lousy... This time we're going to finish it! You hear?!" He declared.

"Gray... What kind of get up are you walking around in?" A girl with lightly tanned skin and long, wavy brown hair spoke up, glancing him over disbelievingly. The dark-haired man, apparently named Gray, was around their ages with shaggy dark hair and pale skin. His most defining attribute was the rather obvious fact that he was almost completely naked, wearing only a pair of black and white stripy boxers.

"Huh?!" He looked down at himself and exclaimed in shock and irritation, "Oh, dammit!" Apparently, this seemed to be a regular occurrence as he simply shrugged it off.

The woman who had spoken before seemed about the same age as Gray, now that Cynthia looked back towards her when she spoke up once again as Gray walked away. She sighed. "That's why they say the men here have no class!" She picked up a barrel. "It makes me sick!" She began to chug down the alcohol inside the barrel. Lucy's jaw dropped whilst Cynthia looked curiously impressed.

The heard Gray challenging Natsu to a fight nearby and Cynthia turned to watch as the brown haired girl finished up her barrel. Natsu told him to come back when he was wearing clothes and she chuckled as Gray threw a punch at him anyway. Lucy, however, was distracted by a large shadow suddenly appearing over her as a large, white-haired man stood next to her, watching the fight.

"This is disgusting. They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making noise continuously." He stepped forward, about to jump into the fray. " If you're a man, let your fists do the talking! Just another fight, huh?" He raised a fist, but Gray and Natsu (in an amazing display of synchronisation) punched him in the jaw at the exact same time.

"You're just getting in the way!" They announced, before turning back to the fight.

Cynthia turned to Lucy and watched on in amusement as she fell to the ground in despair over Loke (who was apparently among the top wizards to date as rated by Sorcerer's Weekly, alongside Siegrain of both the Magic Council and Wizard Saints as well as Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus) as he entertained two floozies, who clung to his sides and batted their eyelashes at him every time he spoke.

The white-haired beauty from before kneeled before Lucy. "Oh! Are you new?" Lucy looked up and was startled to suddenly find herself face to face with her idol.

"M-Mirajane!" She shrieked. "Eee! It's you, in person!" She calmed down quickly. "Ah! S-shouldn't you be stopping them?!" They both stood as Lucy pointed towards the fight.

"This happens all the time." She smiled. "It's best to just let it run its course." Lucy was shocked.

"R-R-Really?" She stammered, sweatdropping.

"Besides..." Mirajane began before being hit on the head by an airborne bottle of alcohol. Lucy freaked out, kneeling beside her fallen form and calling our her name. "Besides... " Mirajane sat up, blood dripping from her hairline and down her face. "It's more fun this way, don't you think?" Lucy's jaw dropped at the worrying sight whilst Cynthia helped the injured woman up and raised a hand to hover over the wound.

"It would not do for you to be injured, Miss, despite how fun the fight is to spectate." Her hand glowed brightly for a moment before it faded slowly. Mirajane's face portrayed how shocked she was as the throbbing in her head stopped.

"That's a lost magic, isn't it?" Mirajane asked curiously, gazing at her in appreciation.

"Just a little something I picked up after years of dealing with Lucy's clumsiness. Let this remain between us, please?" Cynthia whispered to her, chuckling. "Go fetch a cloth and we shall remove the blood from your face, Miss Mirajane." The white-haired girl chuckled slightly.

"Just call me Mira! What's your name?" Cynthia smiled at her, claiming the wet cloth Mira had reached for from under the bar and beginning to wipe the blood away.

"My name is Cynthia. The blonde currently being swept away by the ginger with the sunglasses is Lucy, my sister. We're both celestial spirit mages, for the most part. " She winked at Mira mischievously, who giggled. They turned back to the fight as the buff, white-haired man was punched away by Natsu again.

"I said, you're in the way!" He exclaimed, before turning back to the fight.

"Aww, shut up all of ya!" The brunette wearing only a bikini as a top shouted. "A girl can't drink in peace in here! If you can't control yourselves..." She paused, a vein throbbing in her forehead as she raised an intricately patterned card. "Then I will!" She announced, opening her eyes.

"I'm mad now!" Gray announced, activating his magic by slamming his right fist against his left hand's open palm.

"Hyaaaaa!" The white-haired man screamed, his arm transforming.

"Your crass ways must be dealt with..." Loke murmured (having apparently released Lucy at some point), activating the magic of his ring.

"Come and get me!" Natsu screamed, his hands enveloped in fire.

"Magic?!" Lucy shrieked, her jaw dropping.

"Now, this could get tricky." Mira chuckled, her hand on her lips as she sweatdropped.

"This ends here!" A deep voice cut in suddenly. Cynthia looked up at the giant figure suddenly towering above them, which was at least five times taller than any of them. She gasped as she sensed an immense amount of magic power seeping from the figure. "Cut it out, you dolts!"

"It's huuuuuge!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Everyone suddenly fell silent and still.

"Oh, you were watching, Master!" Mira commented absently, causing Cynthia to reel in her shock as she regained her usually cool composure.

"Master?!" Lucy echoed, sweatdropping.

Most people turned away from the fight by then. Loke spoke to his girls, Gray tutted, the white-haired man huffed and the brunette drunk demanded 'more liquor!' as she sauntered away. Natsu smiled widely.

"Dwahahahaha! You're all scared of that?!" He stood proudly, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. "Then I claim victory in this battle-" Stomp! He was suddenly squashed underfoot by the huge figure, effectively shutting him up. The figure turned to face Lucy, then looked over to Cynthia.

"Hm? New faces?" It asked in its booming voice.

"Y...Yes..?" Lucy stuttered out.

"Hopefully, sir." Cynthia stated calmly, watching as the figure made a strange kind of prolonged groan as he began to shrink until he was barely knee high.

"Nice to meet you." Before them stood a tiny old man with curved shoes, an odd horn-like stripy hat. He raised an arm by way of greeting. He then sprang up, doing backflips to reach the first-floor bannister, which he almost landed on but instead smashed his back against. He climbed up to stand on top of the bannister weakly before standing tall-well, as tall as he could be. He held up a stack of papers. "You dolts have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the council!" He paused and held the papers up to his face. "First... Gray!" Said exhibitionist made a noncommittal 'huh?' sound. "It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers... but afterwards you stumbled around the town nude...and in the end you wound up stealing somebody's underwear right off the line and running away with it."

He grimaced. "But... I couldn't keep running around naked!" He sulked. The white-haired man looked at him oddly.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten naked in the first place?" He asked, sweatdropping. The guild master sighed.

"Elfman!" Whilst performing bodyguard service to a VIP, you attacked that self-same VIP!" The white-haired man-Elfman, as Cynthia finally learned-looked away.

"He made a crack about how 'a man is only worth as much as his education,' and before I knew it..." The guild master shook his head.

"Cana Alberona," the drunk woman-Cana-looked up, "you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor, falsely claimed it as 'expenses', and worse, sent the bill directly to the council!"

"So they found out?" She murmured.

"Loke...You seduced the granddaughter of the senior council member, Rage. "Light reflected off the ginger man's light blue sunglasses as he hung his head. "Also, we've been sent an invoice for damages at a certain talent agency." The guild master slumped. "And Natsu... In bringing down the Devon Bandit clan, you destroyed seven private homes! You brought down Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed! You damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle! The observation station at the Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. And you levelled half of the harbour at Hargeon!" He paused. "Alzack... Levy... Krov... Reedus... Warren... Bisca... etc..."

"Me too?" One of them commented.

"All of you have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!" He paused again, trembling. "But..." He set the papers on fire. "The Council can eat crap for all I care! He threw the papers down to Natsu, who snatched them up eagerly in his mouth. "Listen! Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it is born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the energy that flows between us...with the wavelength of the world's natural energy. And take what is embodied in that union...using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic." The guild master smirked. "If you spend time worrying about those in authority think, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you!" They began to cheer. "Follow the path you truly believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" Everyone was laughing and smiling and throwing things up in the air in celebration. Cynthia smiled appreciatingly as she regarded the tiny old man. For that, she'd save him a few Jewels later and repair the guild. But for now, she laughed and smiled along with the rest of the guild, looking forward to officially joining.

* * *

Cynthia raised a hand as people began to disperse and the debris began to right itself, returning to its former state as pillars and furniture. The food that had been squashed and dirtied became pristine and resumed their positions on tables, plates reforming beneath them.

The guild master leapt down from his perch and took up residence on the counter. He watched as a stray splinter pinned beneath his foot fought to escape. Releasing it curiously, he watched in awe as it met a bundle of wood in mid-air, which then began to writhe and mould itself, as though alive, into the shape of a table. His jaw dropped comically. Wrenching his head around to peer at the mages he thought of as his children, he spied one of the newest members lowering her faintly glowing arm, smiling. He shot from the counter, sprinting over to the dark-haired girl and taking hold of her arm, staring at it in wonder.

"Um… Master?" She smiled awkwardly down at him.

"Amazing…" He breathed out, snapping his head up to meet her gaze, tears gathering in his eyes. "We're stamping you right now!" He sniffled. "That magic… It's beautiful! So… So wonderfully convenient!" He began to cry exaggeratedly. "Imagine the bills! Gone! Gone!" He began to laugh hysterically through his tears. "You'll save me so much money!" He beamed at her, tears stopping.

Ignoring her befuddled expression, he dragged her over to the counter where Mira had just stamped her sister.

"Stamp her Mira! Look at what she did! The tables! The repair costs!" He began to sniffle once again. She just smiled contently.

"No problem, Master, where and what colour?" Mira held the stamp up.

Cynthia glanced over to where her sister was showing her right hand off to Natsu and Happy, the pink mark proudly displayed on the back of it.

"The back of my left hand please, in…" She glanced around. Then down at herself. Then at the lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "Oh. Best go black." She chuckled slightly. "I apparently have a bit of a theme." She sighed as Mira giggled.

"You and Lucy are quite similar yet so different; how long have you know each other?" She asked politely, smiling.

"She's my little sister, so we've been together since she was born. She takes after our deceased mother more, but it's a complete mystery about my appearance though. I look nothing like either of my parents." She chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring your mother to mind…"

"No, not at all, it's fine. It's been years after all, which makes it much easier to simply remember her fondly. She was incredibly beautiful and an incredible mage. One of the kindest people I've ever met, except perhaps Lucy. She learned so much from our mother and is so much like her at times; it makes me wish that we could have had more time with her." She gave a brief, weak smile, but raised her hands in a nonchalant fashion. "Oh well. Sorry, bit deep for a first meeting isn't it?" She chuckled slightly. Mira joined her but returned her weak smile afterwards.

"Not at all. I understand completely. I lost my little sister a while ago… She was just as incredibly kind and sweet as your mother sounds, but she was so playful and loyal… Even though it has been so long, I still find myself missing her dearly – both Elfman, my younger brother, and I both do." Cynthia smiled comfortingly.

"At least you and Elfman still have each other to rely on. I can't imagine losing Lucy or not having her there when Mama died." They shared an understanding glance before falling into comfortable silence.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yes?"

"What are your thoughts on runes?"

"Runes?" The dark-haired girl hummed her agreement thoughtfully.

"Yes, I've been considering how I could incorporate them into my ward magic lately, but I don't have the knowledge on the subject on runes to be able to successfully fuse them together. It has been driving both me and Lucy crazy."

"Why Lucy?"

"Because I've been in full force project mode during our free time throughout the past few weeks and I was beginning to worry that she would snap and abandon me in a library until I solved it." Mira laughed before they launched into an in-depth conversation about runes, wards and the differences between the two.

* * *

"I think I might take a job today." Mira and Lucy looked over at Cynthia curiously.

"So soon?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I need to get into the swing of things as fast as possible, I might be called away on business soon, so I might not have time otherwise." Mira gave them a confused glance, but the blonde simply smiled and nodded.

"Want me to come with?"

"I think I might see how well I perform on my own before working with others. If you go on a job and don't want to go alone, feel free to ask me though." They shared a smile before Cynthia stood, heading to the request board, patting her sister's shoulder gently as she passed.

"Hello, Natsu." She greeted the pink haired boy with a nod. He and Happy looked at her.

"Oh, hey Cynthia!" Natsu replied, beaming cheerfully.

"You get her name right, but not mine! Why Luigi?!" Lucy raged by the bar. The two ignored her, both focusing on the request board.

"Monster hunt… _'Giant Sea Monster plagues our town. Please help!'_ " She murmured. "I'll take this one. 300,000 Jewels isn't too bad." She went over to Mira and handed her the flier. "I would like to take this one please, Mira."

"Oh! A tough start. When are you leaving?"

"I'll head off in a moment. This shouldn't take too long, but I would prefer to browse the area for any houses for sale – I do need a place to stay tonight after all." She turned to her sister. "If you would like you could stay with me if you cannot find anything you would like?" Her sister smiled.

"Thanks. I might have to take you up on that tonight, but I'll definitely keep an eye out for an apartment of my own." The elder nodded.

"Isn't my daddy back yet?" A small boy wearing the creepiest sunflower T-Shirt Cynthia had ever seen stood at the bar, looking up at Makarov.

"No." Makarov calmly replied. "Don't complain so much, Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return."

"But… he said he'd be back in three days…" The boy, Romeo, began to tear up, clenching his fists. "…and now it's been a whole week.

"If I remember, Macao found some work at Hakobe Mountain…" Makarov speculated.

"It isn't that far away! Please go look for him!" Romeo pleaded. "I'm so worried!"

"Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard, isn't he?! Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong in the guild! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Makarov glared down at the child, his scathing remarks silencing him for a moment.

"You meanie!" With a WHAM, the boy leapt up and punched the guild master in the face before storming out of the guild.

"He was pretty tough with the kid." Lucy remarked as she sat at the bar, watching the event occur.

"He may talk tough, but I'm sure the Master is worried himself." Mira replied, carrying a stack of plates as she tidied up behind the bar.

The three girls heard a crunch as the request board cracked beneath Natsu's fist, trapping the Thief Subdue request in the crack.

"Hey, Natsu! You broke the board!" Natsu did not even bother to look back, simply stomping out of the guild, bag in hand and Happy trailing behind him.

"Eh?" Lucy watched on curiously.

"Master! I think something's wrong with Natsu! I think he's… going out to rescue Macao!" The same wizard who had called out to Natsu spoke up, sparking conversation between a few of the other members.

"That brat never seems to grow up!"

"But if he does… won't that just pulverise Macao's self-confidence?"

"Others can't decide your path for you!" Makarov spoke up, smoking billowing up from his pipe. "Just let what happens happen."

"Wh-What's gotten into him? Why'd he go off so suddenly?" Lucy asked absently.

"Because Natsu was just like Romeo." Mira spoke up, making both sisters turn to her curiously. "I wonder if history is repeating itself?" Mira paused. "Natsu's father went away suddenly and still hasn't come back. When I say his father… not his real father, but the one who raised him." She turned her head to face them, giving them a small, closed-eye smile. "You know, the dragon." Lucy fell out of her seat whilst Cynthia gasped.

"A dragon?!" Lucy clambered back up to stare at Mira incredulously, "Natsu was raised by a dragon?! How's anybody supposed to believe that?!"

"Listen… When Natsu was little, the dragon took him in. Taught him speech, culture, magic…The dragon taught him everything. But one day, the dragon just disappeared."

"So that's it… That's Igneel." Lucy looked down at her hands.

"Amazing… Then Natsu is a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy looked at her sister in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you that Natsu's magic is Fire Dragon Slayer magic?" The black-haired girl pouted slightly.

"No. You did not. So mean, forcing me to make these connections myself…" Lucy simply laughed, apologising insincerely.

"Natsu is really looking forward to the day when he meets Igneel again." Mira piped up, leaning across the counter and smiling at them. "I think that part of him is really cute!" Lucy laughed as Cynthia smiled indulgently at the barmaid. "We…" The platinum-haired beauty seemed to become more sombre. "We Fairy Tail wizards…Are all living under a cloud…Some wound…pain…suffering…Like me…" She became quieter and quieter until her last words were barely voiced.

"Huh?" Lucy gave her a confused glance.

"Forget it… It's nothing. Mira smiled at them. Cynthia simply hummed contemplatively.

"Well, I best be going for that job." She smiled at them as she held the crescent moon charm of her choker. "Cerberus, come forth and aid me." A giant three-headed dog appeared before her in a swirl of smoke. The exaggerated dog trotted over to her and sat in front of her, his tail swishing and wagging behind him enthusiastically. "Hello!" She greeted him enthusiastically, reaching up to scratch behind his ears. "Would you mind taking me to Rugosa Town, please?" The dog nodded its three heads happily. "Well, I will return shortly. Farewell!" The dog knelt down to allow her to climb onto its back before exploding in a burst of shadows, which circled for a moment before fizzling out, leaving the space they had occupied empty.

* * *

 _I am so, so sorry! My health, to put it simply, declined and as a result, I haven't been feeling up to writing lately. Lately being this year. At all. Sigh. Oh well, I am finally back up and running, my papers and notes on this story are all gathered and I even have a bunch of other pet projects for random animes like Beelzebub waiting to be delved into, although not yet ready to be published, so I can assure you, writing is being done. Probably, anyway~_


End file.
